


Secret to Success

by okayylmaocomputer97



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., election 2016
Genre: 2016 United States Election, 2016 election - Freeform, Chaos Emeralds, Election 2016 - Freeform, Politics, U.S. Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayylmaocomputer97/pseuds/okayylmaocomputer97
Summary: Trump laughed again, giddiness welling up inside him. "It was all worth it," he whispered.





	

 

"Congratulations," Melania smiled, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

" _I did it_ ," thought Trump. _"I finally did it_."

"I printed out your victory speech," Melania said, holding up some papers stapled together. 

"Put it over there," Trump motioned to his desk. "I need some time alone to get ready." 

Melania nodded and did as she was told. Once she was out of the room, Trump threw his head back and guffawed.

"I did it, I actually fucking did it!" He said in between laughs. His fists shook with excitement and he grinned from ear-to-ear. "Bing bing bong," he whispered excitedly to himself, an idiosyncrasy he picked up back in the primaries. "Bing bing bong."

He stepped away from the window he had been looking out of, turning his back on the New York City skyline. One, two, three, four, five steps and he was in his bathroom, gazing at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. Well, he _always_ looked like shit, but shittier than usual this time. 

" _i can fix it later,"_ he thought, twisting his face into different expressions. " _"I still have a while before the victory speech."_  He smiled the minute _victory_ popped into his mind. He was still surprised. All the polls and news stations predicted Hillary winning. And yet the screen on the television said otherwise. Pennsylvania and Florida had both gone to him in a delightful turn of events, and all the Southern states were red, too. He was far ahead of Hillary, and it dawned on the nation that Trump had won.

Trump laughed again, giddiness welling up inside him. "It was all worth it," he whispered. His eyes fell on a small, framed picture of him, Jeb, Ted, and Marco standing together. The photo had been taken at one of the primaries in...what was it, March? May? Trump couldn't remember, it felt so long ago. Melania put it there, for "good memories", as she had said. Trump didn't like it at first, but looking at it now, he was glad he let Melania keep it. 

"I miss you guys," he sighed sadly, trailing his fingers over the glass frame. "It was fun." He smiled softly as nostalgic memories of heated debates welled up in his mind like water wells up from the ground. 

He forced himself to look away from the photograph. He still had a lot of work to do. He grabbed a comb and began to brush his hair back. As he groomed himself, the voice of the reporter on the television wafted to his ears.

"...everyone is wondering, _how_  How did Donald Trump manage to win by such a landslide? Everyone had predicted Hillary to win but- but just _look_ at this!"

Trump couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. Setting the brush down, he reached to open a drawer below the sink. It was full of his spray tan bottles, but he rummaged around in it.

"Yes...how _did_ I win?" He mocked the reporter. His hand his the bottom of the draw, and instead of another spray tan bottle, he felt the jagged edges of a gem.

"I mean, is there some sort of secret _power_  Trump used?" The reporter continued, followed by the laughs of his colleagues.

His hand wrapped around the gem and he pulled it up, turning his hand over to inspect it in his palm. Trump chuckled.

"You mean the Chaos Emeralds?"   
  



End file.
